Préstamo -OneShot-
by Miyu Takada
Summary: Con tal de conseguir OÍR lo que ANSÍA con tanta fuerza de los LABIOS de ELLA. RYOMA es capaz de PRESTAR lo que sea. Sí, sería incluso capaz de prestar... RYOSAKU OneShot


**Préstamo -OneShot-**

***Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguirme o simplemente por leer mis historias. ¡Me hacéis realmente feliz!**

***Tennis no Oji-sama no me pertenece, le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.**

***Disfrutad de la lectura**

* * *

"_Clonk"_

"_clank"_

Sonaron las latas al caer de la máquina expendedora.

-A-arigato, Ryoma-kun-Agradeció la joven de largas trenzas mientras tomaba la fría lata de ponta que Ryoma le ofrecía.

-Hmp-Contestó el ambarino a modo de respuesta mientras abría su lata.

-¿Qué querías, Ryuzaki?- La joven posó su mirada en la de él durante un instante, antes de desviar la vista sonrojada.

Ahora tenía una oportunidad de oro para decir lo que sentía hacia ese chico de mirada indiferente.

-Pu-pues yo… esto…-Apretó la lata contra sí. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. Tragó saliva con dificultad.-Quería decirte que yo…-

"_Vamos, Sakuno"_

Se repetía mentalmente, intentando darse ánimos.

"_tienes que aprovechar esta oportunidad y decirle lo que sientes"_

-Yo te…- Ryoma la miraba expectante. Sinceramente, él ya sabía lo que la nieta de su entrenadora quería decirle desde hacía tiempo, pero quería oírselo decir de sus propios labios.

Ryoma admitía que no estaba muy enterado sobre esos temas de amor y demás, pero no era tonto, ni mucho menos.

Así mismo, también se había dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos hacia ella, pero no pensaba decírselo. O al menos por ahora…

Lo primero era que ella perdiera su timidez por un instante y se le declarara. Luego… luego él se encargaría de decírselo y demostrárselo.

Por esa razón se había llevado a la tímida chica durante el descanso que tenía antes de proseguir con sus prácticas de tenis. Quería tener un poco de privacidad para hacer que la chica se decidiera y le dijera lo que siente, pero al parecer le estaba costando más de lo previsto… y no estaba en los planes del chico el esperar por más tiempo. Si ella no se le confesaba, lo tendría que hacer él. Y como ya he mencionado y todos sabemos… no es muy bueno en estos temas amorosos…

-¡Ryoma-kun, yo te…!-

-¡Echizen!-

"_Tsk. Mierda… no vengas aún, Momo-senpai…"_

Se dijo mentalmente Ryoma. Sin embargo, su petición no fue escuchada, ya que su compañero se acercaba moviendo el brazo de un lado a otro para hacerse notar.

-¡Echizen, te toca jugar contra Fuji-senpai!-

-Hai- Dijo Ryoma fastidiado.

_"Maldito inoportuno..."_

-Perdón por haberte hecho perder el tiempo, Ryoma-kun...- Sakuno bajó la cabeza, avergonzada y un poco triste. Acababa de perder otra oportunidad de oro.

-Toma-

En un instante, el sol que impedía a cualquiera mirar al cielo directamente le fue tapado a Sakuno gracias a la visera de la preciada gorra del chico.

-Te la dejo- comentó.

-¿Ry-Ryoma-kun?- La chica levantó la visera un poco con la mano derecha y miró a los ojos a Ryoma. Estaba bastante sorprendida.

Ryoma no dejaba su gorra a cualquiera. Entonces... ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

-Es un préstamo- Comenzó- Devuélvemela mañana- Ryoma dejó de hablar por un momento y se aclaró la garganta.- y de paso... me dices lo que me querías decir hoy...-

En ese momento, Sakuno vislumbró un ligero rubor en las mejillas del ambarino.

La chica le regaló una sonrisa radiante, la cual a partir de mañana sería única y exclusivamente para él.

-¡Hai, Ryoma-kun!-

Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en el rostro del joven. Ésta unida con el rubor de sus mejillas le proporcionaron una imagen del Príncipe del Tenis a Sakuno que jamás había visto, pero que seguramente volvería a ver.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el Ryoma enamorado no tiene nada que ver con el Ryoma que conocen los demás.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa a todos y a todas! Es un placer poder estar de vuelta con todos vosotros. ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**

**Espero que hayáis pasado unas vacaciones estupendas.**

**Hasta que suba una nueva historia...**

**SAYONARA!**

**REVIEWS, POR FAVOR. **

***Bueno, no sé ni porqué los pido, el simple hecho de saber que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que escribo ya es más que suficiente. (Pero es para saber vuestra opinión y recibir consejos para mejorar)**


End file.
